


Seven minutes in Supernatural Heaven

by LucifersLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 Minutes, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Shameless Smut, seven minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>attending a party at bobby's you unwittingly get roped into a game of seaven minutes in heaven by dean, with only a little blackmailing involved.  You are first to pick, whos item do you choose? and what is in store for the next 7 minutes? </p>
<p>((smut and fluff in EVERY pick so if you dont like mild sexual content dont read!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is prologue, the rest will be each possible pick. i will continually add so feel free to recommend preferred characters or scenarios!

You walk inside the grubby parlor of bobby singer's house. The party was in full swing, you only recognized half the faces that you passed.

Dodging around two geeky-looking guys arguing over a laptop in the corner you grab a beer from the fridge. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you jump in surprise, straightening up you smile when you recognized the raven haired man.

"Castiel!"

He dipped his head, his face the usual apathetic mask.

"I apologize for startling you. But it would be advisable to avoid dean at the present moment...”

You gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his arm as you take a swig of beer.

Dean loved to torment castiel, more times than not it involving some form of debauchery.

"Poor Cas, what’s he got you into now?"

He grimaced slightly, eyes darting towards the door in case dean made a surprise appearance.

"He wants to...play a game."

You chuckle, there were a lot of "games" that Cas would cringe at but you spared him the humiliation of explaining further.

You made light small talk with the angel, standing in the corner of the kitchen shielded by the fridge for Castiel’s sake. Suddenly a voice rang out directly behind you

"Cas you slippery bastard, there you are!"

Castiel face twisted into a resigned grimace, and he looked at you for help. Laughing you turned around to give dean a playful shove. He grinned when he noticed you.

"And princess is here too, perfect! Its game time"

He winked at you suggestively and Cas seemed to try to edge away.

Stepping just on front of castiel protectively you gave dean a joking glare. Castiel looked over at you in surprise at the unexpected move.

"Why are you tormenting poor castiel this time?"

 Dean chuckled and grabbed your hand pulling you along

"Come on and you'll find out!"

You reached back to snag Castiel's hand as you were dragged off. Castiel looked at your hands in surprise, following slowly.

He seemed nervous so you flashed a smile, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"If we have to suffer through this garbage might as well be together!"  
Was that a blush on his cheek?

You couldn’t think too much about it as dean seemed to have arrived at his destination. There was a collection of familiar and unfamiliar faces lounging or standing around the room.

    Jo and Sam sat around a small coffee table having something between a conversation and an argument with a handsome man in a suit. His accent made more prominent in the midst of the heated discussion. Three women sat a few feet away from each other, staring around silently. They didn’t speak but their rigid posture made it seem like they were in a fight. Three men were grouped together loosely in the corner.

   When your trio walked in the tension eased and everyone looked up, obviously dean had called them here for his "game time" too. Dean led you to a plush arm chair then winked and went to stand in the middle of the loose semi circle the group had formed. Cas settled glumly on the arm of your chair, looking around in apparent mistrust.

  Looking around the faces ranged from nervous to very excited.... _too_ excited really. Apparently you were the only one not savvy to what was going on besides castiel.

"Hey guys so it’s time to liven up this shindig!"

Dean said loudly, a few chuckled.

"For those who don’t know...”

He grinned deviously at you and Cas

"We will be playing seven minutes in heaven"

You had chosen a bad time to take a drink of your beer. You spluttered, choking in surprise. _What did he just say?!_

After managing to finally catch a breath, mostly thanks to Castiel’s help, you glare at dean, he smirks in response.

"I never agreed to this Winchester!"

You growl, you only used his last name when you were REALLY pissed. And you were. He slides closer and continues smirking; looking like a kid who pulled the best prank and knows he won’t get in trouble. Whispering so only Cas can hear

"Play along nice and ill call us even for Nebraska"

You cringe, that was so underhanded! _Damn sneaky good for nothing..._

You huff, crossing your arms and leaning back, your face sour.

  Dean walked back to the middle, knowing he had won, some people looking between you two with curious expressions. Dean started calling everyone’s name aloud since you didn’t know everyone.

   "You know Jo me and Sam, but this is Crowley (he gave a mock bow of his head towards you),"

Dean smirked as he pointed out the next man

" _Lucy_ (the man glared at dean like he wanted to rip out his intestines), Gabe (he flashed a goofy grin in your direction), Michael (he nodded nonchalantly), Ruby, Meg, and Anna (the three women didn’t even move) and that’s everyone..."

He was cut off as a tall man wearing a v neck t shirt skittered in to stand amongst the others, laughing confidently

"Don’t forget me, wouldn’t miss this."

He tossed a wink in your direction and leaned against castiel conspiratorially.

"I’m Balthazar"

You giggled softly, what a character. And he had an accent too, though you couldn’t quite place it. Dean appeared next to you while you were distracted and offered a small box

"All the items are in, and you get first pick"

You growl at him but reluctantly reach in....


	2. The Blade - Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend 7 min in a closet with michael

You reach in and roughly grab the first thing you touch, wincing as you feel pain. You look to see it’s a long silver knife of some sort and the pain had been it slicing into your palm.

   You didn’t even have time to move, one minute you were sitting next to castiel the next you were in a small dark...closet? A rustling sound alerted you that you were not alone. Someone gently opened your hand and took the dagger, a moment later the pain melted away as something brushed against your palm...his lips?

"My apologies, I forget how...delicate humans can be."

Humans? Well shit that meant he wasn’t one...but your magical entrance into he closet could have told you that. As your eyes adjusted to the gloom you saw the outline of your partner.

"Oh...Michael right?"

Then it clicked. Dean had given several colorful tirades about a particular arch angel...named Michael. This guy could teleport...and wasn’t human... _shit._

Your eyes widened and you yanked your hand back, he didn’t stop you. You eyed him suspiciously, your finger tracing your palm. The wound was gone.

"Thanks" you mutter lamely, torn between awe and suspicion.

His lips twitched at whatever expressions warred on your face, finally, eyes narrowed you broke the silence

"So you...well...are you the -gulp- angel Michael per chance?"

You tried to sound nonchalant, and failed miserably.

His lips transformed into a full blown smirk. And he nodded; motioning to the door and the room beyond he spoke.

"Gabriel insisted on this little experiment in humanity, I was unenthused but..."

he looked back at you, chuckling softly

"Your expressions keep changing. it’s quite amusing."

Your lip curled slightly. yep, dean had been right; Condescending dick.

"I’m not here for your amusement."

You spat, glaring daggers. you couldnt decide who you would kill first, feathers here or dean for forcing you into this.

his eyes flashed dangerously for a brief moment, but the indignation came in handy to suppress the shudder. he really could be intimidating.

Then he let out a soft chuckle, and relaxed.

"I am not accustomed to being spoken to so...rudely."

you sniff, turning your head pointedly away from him.

"Guess you cant always have the market cornered in the jerk department"

You throw back arrogantly. if he thought you'd be all awed and obedient he had a long wait ahead of him!

you were staring pointedly at the wall, he didnt even make a sound. one minute he was a foot away the next his body was inches away, he chuckled softly as you stumbled backwards into the wall in suprise, breaking your carefully cultivated ignoring of his existence.

  He took advantage of your moment of panic, and lack of an escape route, taking your face between his large hands. it was gentle, but you couldnt move your face away as his eyes bored into yours.

"Perhaps not, but your reactions...intrigue me"

he amended, obviously trying to be less offensive, you stiffen as his hot breath went trailing against your skin, his face only mere inches away.

You let out a shudder you couldnt suppress and his lips twitched again. You didnt **_completely_** hate how close he was, which was a surprise. he may be a pompous jerk...but he was very attractive to say the least.

"I would like to see more of your expressions"

he murmured softly, convincingly. his intense stare scrambling your brain for a moment. he was a jerk. a hot...very near...jerk....

you tried to get your preoccupied brain to formulate a response

"I...I dont think..."

you murmur half heartedly, your shoulders trembling slightly. his fingers move from your face, tracing the air along your neck but never actually touching you anywhere but your face, his face inched closer, his eyes piercing you. Pleading.

"please?"

how could one word sound so...inviting. his hand moved to stroke along your jaw line gently, a tremor of heat rocked your resolve. You gasped softly and he smiled, enjoying your reactions to his advances. You tried to remember how to breathe properly.

Dean would surely kill you, but how could you remain adamant when he was so...heavenly...

You couldnt make your voice respond, butterflies ravaging your stomach but you gave a soft nervous nod.

He struck as quickly as he had when he transported you. one minute he had you pressed to the wall, hands cupping your cheeks, the next minute he had an arm around your waist, pressing you against him. your hands braced lightly against his chest he looked down at you, probably savoring your newest reaction to him. Whatever expression you had seemed to please him and his lips met yours.

   It wasn’t soft, or slow like you were expected. his lips crashed against yours, his arms keeping you melded to his tall frame. It was hungry and searching, it took you off guard and you fisted his shirt tightly, letting out a soft gasp.

   It was like your body had been immersed in fire, your blood burned in your veins and you grabbed his shirt harder, pulling him even closer as you kissed him back enthusiastically. He smiled against your lips, one hand reaching to tangle into your hair, keeping your lips firmly against his, you moaned softly at how... _completely_ he dominated your body.

  His tongue ran tantalizingly against your lips and then reached past your lips to explore and possess you even deeper. your breathing was ragged and fast. Your hands gripping him tightly, his kisses melting you into a puddle of fire and need in his arms.

   After several frenzied minutes you broke apart, gasping for air as he smiled and brushed a strand of hair from your cheek.

"Most intriguing"

he confirmed, and you smacked his shoulder playfully, smirking in return.

suddenly he cocked his head as if listening intently and in the next moment you sat back next to castiel. hair and clothes back to their original unruffled condition. Castiel reached out his hand and steadied you while looking at you curiously. he wasnt the only one, you glanced over to see dean standing in front of an empty closet across the room and several people glancing between you and michael curiously. Dean turned and raised an eyebrow when he caught your eye, you shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Who’s next?"

You ask nonchalantly and the girl dean had introduced as meg reaches for the box of items. as the game continues you glance over at Michael. a smile plays on his lips as the man dean had called Gabe pesters him in whispers. He glances briefly in your direction and you hear his voice in your head

 "I will see you again tonight for...further study."

 You grinned, the fire reigniting in your veins at the thought and you looked down as meg and Balthazar walked into the closet.

You would have to remember to thank dean....one day.


	3. The Puzzle - Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seven minutes with Gabriel

You reach in and your fingers meet a strange shape, pulling it out you find it’s a jumbled rubics cube.

You hear an enthusiastic voice from across the room  
“Oh yeah!”

And the next thing you know…

You squint into the low sunlight. Wait, sunlight??

You look around, shocked to find you are standing on a beautiful beach. The sun is setting and waves lapping near your toes.  
  You let out a squeak of surprise when you realize your only covering is a bikini you spin quickly, trying to find something to cover yourself.

   Instead you run full force into a very solid…someone?

 Blushing they pull you up and you look into their face. You blush as you recognize the grinning man

“Gabe!”

You exclaim, remembering him from dean’s introductions. He smirks flirtatiously and pulls you closer, his hands resting dangerously low on your bare hips.

“You can call me Gabriel if you want”

He murmurs sweetly, and you gasp, all embarrassment at your lack of covering disappearing at the shock of recognition. Sam had told you quite a bit about their crazy encounters with the angel who masqueraded as a trickster. His smile widened at the look on your face.

“You’ve heard of me”  
You eye him suspiciously and tried to appear casual as you slip out of his grasp. He laughs and doesn’t fight you, your eyes narrow suspiciously.

“Nothing good”

You mutter. He smiles widely, and the look in his eyes makes you shudder. He was up to something.

He started to walk around you, you turned automatically to keep him in your sights,  
but he winks brightly, and disappears. Before you have a chance to panic, you feel arms wrap around you from behind.

“Let go!”  
You demanded, trying to squirm away. His grip was strong, but not painful, you felt his chest rumble against your back as he laughed, one hand trailing your exposed hip while the other still curled around you, preventing your escape. His chin rested on your shoulder.

“That wouldn’t be nearly as much fun!”

You find yourself suddenly spun to face him, the constant stream of being jerked back and forth gives you a rush of vertigo and you feel yourself sway. He tightens his grip slightly so you don’t fall, and it pulls you forward, your head falling against his chest, hands resting between him and yourself. Gabriel froze at the sudden contact and you hear his heart accelerate.   
It was all a little too…intimate. Your breath shuddered and you begin to pull away. But Gabriel tenses and you pause as he murmurs softly

“Wait...”

It was almost pleading; you looked up and met his eyes, looking down at you with confusion.

 _Maybe he wasn’t a complete jerk_ you thought, and laughed softly at the thought.

It seemed to surprise him; he tilted his head and smiled in a confused sort of way.

“You are…surprising. And not many things surprise me”  
he muttered, almost to himself, and reached up to brush a strand of hair from your cheek.

You rolled your eyes and smirked  
“yep. That’s me. One of a kind!”

He chuckles at your sarcasm, loosening his grip. You pull back enough so only your hands remained on his chest but now you were able to lift your head to look at him directly. You saw a fire kindle in the way he looked at you and you felt your heart skip a beat.

  His hand released your waist to trail along your neck gently, his brow furrowed; he leaned toward you hesitantly, and although your pulse raced at the thought of letting him continue…you pulled back reluctantly.  
He looked confused again, and stops, looking at you questioningly.   
Biting your lip you glance up into his eyes, and then back at the floor

“I’m not a toy”

You murmur softly. Sam had told you plenty about what the angel was like. Treating people like toys. You didn’t want to be a pawn. You had feelings and dignity after all.

He winces at your words like it was a slap.  
“I know...”

He groans softly and looks away, releasing you. He walked a few paces away, looking out over the water, letting the waves lap around his feet. He glanced back at you; the look was so lost, filled with some emotion. If you didn’t know better…you would say it was longing.

You shivered slightly it was a little cold in the bikini without Gabriel’s body so close to keep you warm. You wrapped your arms around yourself and looked at him curiously.  
From the picture Sam and Dean had painted, Gabriel was a juvenile delinquent with a sex drive.   
but the way he looked…a mixture of curiosity and pity shook your resolve and you walked forward to stand next to him, he looked at you shyly then back to the sunset,  
“what is it Gabriel?”

You asked kindly, but he seemed unable to put it to words and chewing his lip thoughtfully.  
“Usually, if I want something, I can just…make it so”

He mutters, doing a cute little gesture like he was doing a magic trick. You giggled and it seemed to ease his nerves a little.  
“So?”

You reply, flashing a grin. He turned to face you fully, looking into your eyes earnestly and takes a step closer.   
“I’ve never wanted something…and had no idea how to get it”  
he all but whispered the revelation. You suddenly understood what he was trying to say. Your pulse sped up and you stammered softly

“O-Oh…”

The thought struck you shy and he returned a bashful smile, waiting.  
You had expected some unrelenting attack, a playboy with superpowers. Not…an inexperienced school boy with a crush.  
You hesitantly reached out to touch his cheek and he nestles his cheek against your palm, a new smile on his face; Mischievous, but sincere. And you feel your heart stutter.  
_What am I thinking?!_  
You scold yourself as you move closer, captured in his gaze. You stand inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes. Gabriel reached out and gently stroked your cheek.   
“May I?”

He asked softly.   
You nod slowly and he rewards you with a dazzlingly bright smile, you feel a warmth seep into your chest.  
Taking your hand he gingerly pulls you to him, your hands seem to automatically rest against his chest and his hand drops to the small of your back. His other hand reaches up to tilt your face gently, palm to your cheek and he presses his lips to yours.  
It was soft and sweet, like a promise. It lasted a moment before he pulled away, eyes alight.  
“How am I doing so far?”

He asked, teasing to cover up how nervous he felt.  
You laugh softly and instead of answering lean in to kiss him again. His arms wrap around you and pull you firmly against him, and as the kiss deepens your arms move to wrap around his neck, keeping his lips for your own as your breathing grows more intense. His tongue traced your lip and you moaned softly, which seemed to please him. He groaned softly, kissing you more passionately. You felt his manhood press against you and you had never wanted anything so badly.  
  
and then you hear a door click and you turn to see, not a sandy beach at unending sunset, but Sam; eyes wide as dinner plates outside a dark closet.  
You follow his gaze and realize you are still wearing the bikini…while very thoroughly making out with an angel. Your face turns a brilliant crimson as Gabriel shifts to cover you from Sam’s view and snaps his fingers, you feel your clothes settle back onto your body and look up at him gratefully. He winks in return,

You move to disentangle yourself and do the walk of shame, but Gabriel grabs your hand and all but drags you behind him as he returns to his seat. Turning he plops down and pulls you securely against him as you sit in his lap, you look over at him, beet red, as everyone else’s eyes are locked on the two of you.  
He turns to stare down every male in the room in turn.   
“Mine”

He growls forcefully and wraps his arms securely around you. You can’t help but smile softly; trying to avoid the Winchester’s gaze. Sam looked like a deer in the headlights, dean looked positively venomous.  
“Who’s next?”

You call out, turning to lean gently against your angel.  
the game continues and Gabriel places a soft kiss against your hair.  
Murmuring in your ear and giving you pleasurable goose bumps

“All Mine” __  
  



	4. The Crystal - Lucifer

You reach in, intending to yank out whatever you touched, but your fingers touched something odd and you hesitated. Gently you wrapped your fingers around it and pulled out…an intricate crystal bird.  
   You let out an involuntary gasp, it was beautiful. You looked up when you heard dean growl softly, he was glaring at the man he had called “Lucy” and he wasn’t the only one.  
  
   You looked at the stony man and he turned to meet your gaze. You felt trapped as his electric blue eyes burned into yours. You felt a sudden breeze and everything went dark.   
   You tried to orient yourself and sensed someone to your right and turned, your arm bumped into something and you reached out, a wall?   
The space seemed small, maybe a closet? The only light came from under the door so you could only see a dim outline.  
  Squinting; you recognized Lucy leaning casually against the far wall. He turns to regard you and you were struck once again by his eyes; they were an almost violent shade of blue. The same color you had noticed running in veins through the crystal bird. _Beautiful_ you thought. Even in the gloom they seemed to glow.  
   You hesitantly step forward, but he holds a hand up and you pause. You tilt your head, confused.  
  
“I believe you should know my **_actual_** name before proceeding.”  
His voice was gruff, but pleasing. You could tell Dean’s nickname irked him and you felt a stab of pity. Dean was kind of mean, between this guy and castiel, there would be a fight before tonight ended.   
“My name…is Lucifer.”  
You couldn’t remember how to breathe. Your pity warped and you flinched, he watched; unsurprised as shock then horror flashed across your features; expecting it.  
 You reached out to steady yourself on the wall, willing your hand to stop trembling. He waited silently, unmoving. You remembered your other hand and opened it close to your face, the delicate bird still rested gently in your palm; Cold against your skin. You kept glancing from the bird, to the door, to his face. After a few moments and some deep breathes you managed to form words.  
  “W-Wow“you stammered, feigning nonchalance. “Seven minutes in heaven with an A-Angel…Lucky me.”  
You laugh weakly and try to smile, but it doesn’t feel quite as natural as you hoped.  
  
  His cold indifference breaks, shock apparent on his face.  
“What…did you call me?”  
He asked, mystified. You looked at him uncertainly, unsure why he looked so pleasantly surprised.   
“You did mean Lucifer as…as in The Arch angel on Low right?”  
You ask, smiling softly at your tactless joke. Hope the devil has a sense of humor.  
  
    You blinked and he was right in front of you; you weren’t expecting it and your fist clenched around the crystal bird and held it against your chest. He looked into your eyes searchingly.  
“Yes, but it’s not the first word people use to refer to me. Usually...”  
he murmured softly and you shrugged in response. You had the urge to step back but it would put your back against the wall.   
“Ah…I guess…not...”  
You answer lamely, not sure where he was going with this.  
“I-I mean just because you got angel detention doesn’t mean that changes what you are right?”  
You weren’t sure how much reality differed from your own Sunday-school level knowledge. He smiled, and your heart beat quickened, Much less intimidating when he smiled for sure.   
“No. No it doesn’t.”  
He reached out to stroke your cheek gently along your jaw line, and you trembled in response; but not from fear. That was surprising. Your fingers clenched and you remembered the bird. Opening your hand gingerly you offered the trinket back to him, smiling shyly.  
“I believe this belongs to you.”  
Instead of taking it he reached to trace the lines of your wrist, eyes locked on yours.   
“Do you like it?”

He asked, measuring your expressions. Your pulse raced at his touch and he smirked…Just a little.  
You looked down at the tiny bird and smiled fondly  
“It’s beautiful, like a snowflake. “  
Your eyes widened when you realized you had Goosebumps. His fingers were cold to the touch, much like the crystal. A few degrees shy of normal. You were distracted from your thoughts as his fingers brushed your cheek again, your eyes moved back to his face and the blush rose to your cheeks when he smiled again. He chuckled.  
“Yes, it is. But I, myself, prefer things with a little more…color.”  
Your blush deepened and he smirked widely. He made you feel like a mouse trapped by a lion; was there ever even a chance of escape?  
  
  His hands shifted so he had one on either side of your face, pulling you closer he hovered above you, your heart hammered and your stomach was a breeding ground for butterflies. He paused and looked down at you, hesitant.  
The devil was being hesitant. The irony was too much and you giggled nervously. Your reaction surprised him and his brow furrowed, he tilted his head questioningly.  
“Who would have thought, Lucifer the gentleman?”  
You choked out amid your snickers, but realized he may be offended and smothered them hurriedly, muttering apologetically  
“Sorry.”  
He laughed and you could feel the throaty rumble through the hand that rested on his chest, the other still wrapped around the bird.   
“I am not the classic example; but I am an angel.”  
He murmured it softly, pleading with his bright blue eyes.  
You realized then that with a word he would stop and allow you to escape, but surprisingly, it wasn’t as attractive an option as it had been a few minutes ago.  
   Your breathe shuddered and you were lost in indecision for a moment.  
This was the Devil; Lucifer himself. But on the other hand…he hadn’t hurt you…or done anything you had disliked.

Why did he have to look so damned…lonely?  
You sigh softly, giving up to your whims. Gingerly you reach up on tip toe to press your lips to his for a heartbeat then pulled back, careful not to crush the little bird. You smiled gently to show it was alright.  
His eyes were round with shock, his hands still on either side of your face. He stared into your eyes for a long moment; confusion and desire warring in his eyes.  
To break the tension you roll your eyes playfully and hold out your wrist in the slim space between you  
“What do you need it written in blood or something?”  
He seemed taken aback, as if you actually expected you to believe he would. Wow, dim for an all powerful being. Looking down you trace the wings on his bird, murmuring shyly  
“That was permission, in case you’re that slow.”  
The next minute you were pressed very firmly against him. One arm held you firmly around the waist, while the other pulled your face to his; claiming your lips quite effectively.  
 His kiss was intense; hungry. Like a drowning man desperate for oxygen.  
He gently pressed you to the wall, your bodies touching everywhere he could make them. You let out an involuntary moan and it only fueled his desire, which you could feel pressed against you firmly.  
Your breathing was ragged as your lips parted; his tongue ran tantalizingly along them as the kissed deepened. His hands explored your body, finally finding the curve of your hips and he pulled you roughly against him. You felt his manhood press against you and you gave a pleasurable shudder.  
  
  After a few ravenous frenzied minutes he released your lips, but nothing else. You both panted as his eyes gazed into yours; it was like he had never seen you clearly until now; and you laughed in exhilaration. He leaned down to kiss you again, deep but gentle. As if confirming you were real and willing. Your fingers gripped onto the fabric of his shirt with your empty hand, feeling dizzy from the intensity rolling off of him.  
  
 Suddenly you squint as the door opens and light pours into the dim closet, you break the kiss to see Dean, Jo and the one dean had called “Gabe” standing outside the door. Dean looked outraged, Joe was shocked, and Gabe glowed with mischievous delight.  
“Oooh Lucy you dog!”  
You looked from Lucifer, to them, and back. Lucifer hadn’t even turned from your face, gauging your reaction now that there were witnesses. Dean looked ready to kill and took a step forward, probably to rip you away from the angel.  
You lean closer to Lucifer and whisper hurriedly  
“I’d love to continue, but I don’t think I can take them all.”  
You wink and his answering smile was blinding. He kissed you swiftly and earned a growl from Dean. Lucifer flashed an evil grin at Dean and the next moment you felt the plush feeling of linens on your back. Looking around you see you were both laying on a large bed, the bed was decorated in crimson and ink jet black. You gasped; It was beautiful and intense, which fit the angel well. You whistled and reached over to the night stand and gingerly placed the bird on top; admiring it fondly.  
   Turning back to Lucifer you smiled, he looked like a boy on Christmas and reached to pull you into another hungry kiss, laying you back down as his body covers yours.  
“I don’t give up what’s mine.”  
He warned softly, his lips tracing your jaw line and moving to your throat. He was giving you one last chance to escape, always the gentleman huh?  
He pulled back to look deep into your eyes, you smirked and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. You pulled back, panting  
“In case you’re slow, that was a unanimous yes.”  
You repeated, and your eyes left no question, you were ready and willing.  
You both smiled and he pulled you to him again.  
Only this time he didn’t hesitate, he didn’t stop.  
He marked you, body and soul, as his own.  
  



	5. The Rose - Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven minutes in heaven with Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has some light bondage tones and fluff.
> 
> ((had too much fun with the detail so its kind of long. hope you enjoy!))

 Reaching in you feel something soft, pulling it out you see a delicate rose bloom. Surprised, you lift it and inhale the fragrance, it was real and freshly cut.   
   You hear a clink and Dean growled softly, you turned and saw several people glaring at…what was his name? Ah! Crowley.  
He set down his empty glass, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at you  
“…must be my lucky day.”  
  He said smoothly. His accent and general roguishness were charming, but everyone’s reactions worried you.  
He strolled to a closet across the room and held the door  
“Ladies first.”  
The corny remark made you chuckle as you walked in, you heard someone murmur darkly  
“I hope she guts you.”  
Before you could turn around the door closed and the lock clicked. Although whether it had been dean or Crowley was anyone’s guess.  
  You turn, trying to locate Crowley in the gloom. Your gut said he was slippery and you didn’t want to get caught off guard. He was leaning casually against the wall, careful not to wrinkle his 3-piece suit, eyeing you confidently.  
“Well it seems we have some time on our hands darling.”  
His voice was silk soft and you enjoyed how it felt when he called you ‘darling’  
Hell, you were stuck so why not have some fun? And if it would piss of dean…well that was just a bonus. Pay back is a bitch!  
“You have quite the fan club.”  
You remarked dryly, crossing your arms and leaning against the opposite wall. He chuckled and glanced at the door, shrugging.  
“What can I say? I have a way with people.”  
He tossed back nonchalantly, turning to eye you in the gloom  
“I would love to demonstrate sometime.”  
He winked and straightened off the wall. You laughed softly, he sure didn’t waste any time.  
“Oh, now you don’t think it would be that easy, do you?”  
You coo softly, clicking your tongue in mock reproach.  
“You’ll have to get some better lines.”  
He chuckled, enjoying your sarcasm and the fact that you hadn’t outright refused him.  
“I love a challenge”  
His voice was husky and made you almost shiver with the promise in his words; and in his eyes.  
And then…he was gone. You jumped in surprise, what kind of second rate magic trick was this? You took a hesitant step forward, eyes darting,   
“Crowley?”  
You demanded, nerves taught.   
“Yes, Love?”  
You heard his amused reply, but it was behind you now. You whirled around and found him only a foot away, swirling a glass of amber liquid as he took a sip. You move to take a step back, this was getting…complicated.  
  A moment later your breath caught as he disappeared again. At the same moment you felt a trail of fire run along your exposed neck and there he was again.   
  
And his eyes flashed red.  
  
Your breath stopped for a solid minute. Red eyes…He was a Demon! Holy crap you had been having dirty thoughts about a demon!  
“Ta-da”  
he said sarcastically, still smirking as you tried to force your lungs to expand. He reached up casually to trail his finger tips along your collarbone to your bare shoulder; blinking his eyes returned to a more normal color. You couldn’t hold back the shiver and you weren’t sure if it was from fear or excitement.  
  
“Neat trick.”  
You mutter, unsure of his intentions. Eyes flicking towards the dimly lit exit you try to take a small step, but he boldly follows with a larger one, bringing him within 6 inches of you.  
“So…you aren’t from around here I see.”  
You answer vaguely, your conscience wanted to take a page from dean’s book and stab him, but his silky accent and rough demeanor had Goosebumps rising along your skin whenever he touched you.  
He laughed mockingly and took another drink  
“No my dear, I’m not...”  
He replied, equally as cryptic. You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak as you tried to look around nonchalantly as you take another step away. You still hadn’t decided whether to fight or flee. You smelled the whiskey on his breath and your brain was scrambled for a brief moment, you found yourself wondering if you’d taste it on his tongue.  
Wait…what?  
Normally you loved to be a little bit of a tease, playing hard to get. But you had a feeling the usual games wouldn’t entertain this particular suitor, so instead you decided to go on the attack in a different way. No one said you couldn’t enjoy some forbidden fruit before crushing it; permanently.  
  
He had been waiting for you to retreat further, so instead you moved forward, closing the gap so you were all but touching. Reaching out you pretended to study his tie in your hands; pausing to trace the contours of his chest lightly. He hadn’t expected you to make such a bold move, one hand still held his drink while the other moved up to rest against the small of your back, lightly holding you closer as he smirked; he was obviously curious.  
  You looked up at him from under your lashes and smiled sweetly, it didn’t reach your eyes. They danced with laughter.  
“What sugar? Not used to a woman coming close by choice?”  
You cooed, flashing a devious smirk. He actually laughed; a good sign. The sassy comeback was refreshing and not what he had expected. You were surprising, and had captured his interest more than he expected.   
“You are a saucy little minx.”  
He purred seductively and pulled against your waist. You slammed against him, gasping softly at the sudden contact, and the smooth bastard didn’t even spill his drink. Your hands rested against his chest and the fabric of his suit was divine under your touch, soft and inviting. You give him a teasing reproachful look as you see his glass seem to evaporate into thin air. He then reaches his newly free hand to stroke your exposed hip where your tank top had ridden up; his other still holding you close. You flashed him a coy smile and purred in return, feeling your bodies pressing together.   
“Saucy? Baby I’m downright sinful.”  
You bit your lip for effect and he ate it up. His pupils dilated and you felt his manhood stir. Good to know your charms weren’t limited to humanity alone.  
  
Crowley breathed deeply, your scent perfumed around him; god he could only imagine how sinful you were. He had pursued unwilling prey and willing; but you were something else. You almost tried to dominate him, and the game of seeing who would submit to desire first…it was his new favorite game. He wanted to dominate you, taste you; make you beg. Your eyes told him you wouldn’t give in without a fight, and he loved the challenge.  
“Do you know who I am?”  
He almost growled, ever confident, you loved his swagger. Like pitting yourself against the impossible, it was hard to keep your mind from imaging him shirtless.   
“Should I sugar?”  
You asked innocently, his eyes lit up, he had been hoping for that answer.  
He leaned in to whisper in your ear, and was rewarded with your shiver of pleasure as you felt his breath tickle your skin.   
“I am The King of Hell.”  
Your brain went into overdrive. Were you really flirting with the king of all demons? At least when you taste the forbidden fruit it’s the best there is! You had heard a few things from the Winchesters about what he had gotten from his deal; you’d never known his name before though.  
You remembered all the glares from the other guests and suddenly it made a lot more sense.   
“Ooh, Crowley you stud. Are you trying to impress me?”  
You replied cheekily, impressed by the careful disinterest that came across in your voice, he wasn’t the only one who could be confident. The thought of getting dean back, while testing out the truth to a few rumors you had heard was almost irresistible, but you wouldn’t break first.  
“I’m used to getting what I want darling.”  
He replied; an edge of purpose to his voice made you throb. Damn if you didn’t love a man who knew what he wanted. To illustrate he reached out to trail his warm fingers along your bare shoulder, but as he moved to go lower you reached up to grab his hand and conspicuously dropped it, your eyes holding his haughtily. You saw his eyes flash dangerously and it gave you pleasurable chills  
you laughed, teasing and soft, and leaned your face closer, whispering conspiratorially  
“Well you’ll have to earn this, your majesty.”  
You gestured to your body in a proud way, and his angry expression smoothed into a smirk  
“Pray tell, love.”  
You scoffed and rolled your eyes, you loved how he had no idea how to handle your strength, and the excitement of him trying to make you submit to him was electric.  
   “Your all talk, no action, aren’t you baby?”  
  His eye twitched and you almost took a step back, underneath the bravado you were sure Crowley was a bad mother, and although you were a damn good hunter, you thought king of hell was a little out of your playbook…but damn he looked sexy when he was pissed.  
  You decided to push your luck and blow him a kiss, laughing and the next thing you knew you were grabbed by invisible hands and slammed against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but you were pretty sure harder than necessary. Crowley was suddenly in front of you, cool and in control. He flashed a sultry smirk and you returned the favor, refusing to back down.  
“Into the rough stuff are you sugar?”  
He laughed, his face inching closer,   
“You have no idea Darling.”  
You felt that same sensation of fire run up your leg and you shivered with pleasure, he must be using some kind of power but you hadn’t run into anything like this before. He noted your heavy breathing with a satisfied and somewhat sadistic smile. He twitched his hand and the right strap of your tank top and bra both snapped, exposing a tantalizing amount of creamy flesh, and he reached out to trail a finger along your collarbone; coming close but not yet touching the mounds below. You struggled but the power that held you kept you immobile.   
He chuckled  
“Give it up love, we both know how this ends.”  
You made a crude face and stuck your tongue out  
“We’ll see about that, I doubt I’m your usual type”  
he chuckled darkly and his fingers snaked under your shirt, caressing your hip and stomach just above your denim shorts. You gasped softly at the warm touch.  
“No, you’re not. “  
 He leaned forward and you felt his breath against your neck as his power continued to press you firmly against the wall, your center throbbed and you were on the edge of control. You had always been a little wild and you had never tried the whole rough end, but man you liked it so far.  
As you were lost in fantasy his lips took yours and the fire he had run across your skin seeped inside and raced through your veins. His kiss was intense and commanding. It took all your willpower not to moan aloud. He pulled back and chuckled darkly  
“You’re much more fun.”  
He added and you couldn’t help the flirtatious smirk that spread on your face. This man was going to be trouble, and you had never felt so entranced, and aroused.  
You puckered your lips and blew him a kiss  
“Give a girl a fighting chance?”  
you purred and you saw his pants twitch, gently the pressure against your wrists and legs released and you dropped on the balls of your feet, he moved closer and you grabbed his tie, unceremoniously yanking him closer, he grinned and allowed it, running the bridge of his nose along your throat temptingly.  
“You will beg for it.”  
You laughed charmingly and rolled your body against him, earning a low groan. You peered from under your eyelashes and pouted your lip softly  
“I’ve been a very bad girl, my king.”  
He bucked against you earnestly as you called him your king, the words sending his pulse racing and his eyes burning with concealed longing.   
  You smiled like a sphinx and again he claimed your lips for his own without warning. You were overcome with an intense burning heat as his skillful tongue ran across your lips; seeking deeper possession of you; and you eagerly granted him; but you overestimated your control, and underestimated his power.  
  You let out a soft moan as his hands roamed your body and you clung to his now wrinkled suite. He smirked against your lips and you knew you had made a misstep. The next moment he had spun you so you were pressed face first against the wall, your hands braced against it as his hands claimed your hips and roamed dangerously close to your burning center. You bit your lip to halt the longing sounds that threatened to give away how badly you wanted him. You still would not submit easily.  
  His lips ghosted against your throat and you shuddered softly, his whiskey soaked breath tingled against your skin as he trailed against it, and you couldn’t hide the shuddering gasp as his teeth grazed your earlobe.  
“You seem stressed love.”  
he murmured smugly, the powerful fires reigniting as they roamed as freely as his hands, though they never gave your core the release you were beginning to feel desperate for. That damn demonic tease was going to drive you mad.  
“Now be a good girl. And tell your king. Who do you serve?”  
You groaned in frustration as his fingers brushed the underside of your breasts, sending more fire racing where an inferno already burned. He chuckled and left light love bites on the side of your neck, You tried to glare but only managed a shaky  
“oh god”  
he tensed and you were again spun, this time facing him as he again pushed you roughly against the wall. His eyes were fierce as he hissed  
“God has nothing to do with it pet.”  
and he ravaged your lips with a hungry kiss, raw lust and overpowering need. Your knees buckled but you stayed pressed against his firm frame and the rigid wall. When he finally allowed you breath you were panting and he chuckled, knowing he won. Again he whispered  
“Who is your king?”  
you struggled to get your scrambled brain to form words as you heard someone approaching from the other side of the door. Finally you managed something between a gasp and a moan  
  
“You Crowley.”  


and he let out a boisterous laugh of success and snapped his fingers.  
  
  
  
A moment later, Dean ripped the door open.   
  
Only to be greeted by an empty closet and the ghost of Crowley’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to shoot me any ideas for characters or situations or both!

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the good stuff!


End file.
